nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocko (Banjo the Woodpile Cat)
'Rocko '''was the main antagonist who was dropped from the 1979 short Banjo the Woodpile Cat. He is a tough, scarred, cigar-smoking cat who bears similarities to Warren T. Rat from ''An American Tail ''and Carface from ''All Dogs Go to Heaven. He was later dropped when the filmmakers kept the film as a short. Rocko made his return as the film's antagonist in the 2013 film. He is voiced by Rob Schneider in the 2013 film. Physical appearance Coming soon! Personality Coming soon! Appearances 1979 film (Deleted) After Banjo escapes some kids he runs into Rocko a tough, scarred, cigar-smoking cat. Rocko tells Banjo to go home, but the cocky kitten simply swats the large cat in the nose. Rocko tries to get Banjo, but one of Rocko's gang, Itchy, intervenes. Later after Banjo meets Crazy Legs and is introduced to beer and taverns. While talking with other male cats at one establishment, Banjo lets it out that he's had a run in with Rocko. He then discovers that all cats fear Rocko. While heading for some sleep, Crazy and Banjo run into Rocko and his gang, Crazy is able to knock Rocko down and the pair escape, Rocko now swears revenge against both Banjo and Crazy. After Banjo meets Zazu, Melina, and Cleo and singing ('I'll Stick With You Kid) and while Crazy asks all the cats to look for the feed truck, Rocko hears of this plan and sets a trap. His gang tells all the cats that the truck will be at a certain bridge at midnight. Zazu tells Banjo and Crazy and the pair head off to catch the truck. After Itchy warns Zazu about Rocko's plot, He is taken to task in Rocko's lair, and killed by Rocko. This action so shocks his gang, that they all leave. Rocko, now alone, determines to get the troublesome pair on his own. Rocko and the girls arrive at the bridge at the same time. Crazy gives Banjo to the girls and tackles Rocko. The battle is going badly for Crazy until Banjo joins in. At first his attempts are futile, but when it looks like Crazy will not survive, Banjo fiercely bites the leg of Rocko. Rocko stumbles and falls into the path of a train, being killed. 2013 film Rocko is first seen in the film coming out of a building near Kitty Kat Play. The first kitten he abuses is a violet kitten named Lillia, who is wearing two flowers on both ears. Rocko then grabs Lillia by her tail, spins her around, and then throws her into the air. Luckily, she was saved by Crazy Legs who caught her just as she was about to land in the water. He even put Banjo in the choky, thinking he was responsible for Crazy Legs's shenanigans. Thankfully, Crazy Legs saved Banjo from the abusive brown cat. Later in the film, Rocko attempts to drive down to the Pussycat Olympics, but his car runs out of gas, much to his fury and anger. When he entered the house, he called Crazy on the phone sending a threatening message to sue and kill him. He then goes on a bestial rampage, trying to find Banjo and Crazy Legs after discovering someone has entered his house. Luckily, Banjo and Crazy Legs got away from the evil cat's house, which greatly infuriates Rocko. During a group meeting, Rocko and his minions get toppled by several pranks and booby traps set up by Banjo, Brinley, Tundra, Emily, and Jean, who trick him into believing he and his minions were being haunted by the ghost of Leopold Wood, Crazy Legs's owner who died during World War II. Rocko and his henchmen then fled out of the house in terror, but then Rocko finds a tuft of Banjo's orange fur, now convinced that someone did enter his house. The next day, Rocko orders his henchmen to set up traps around Salt Lake City in hopes of catching the culprit. Later, he arrives at Kitty Kat Play again to get Banjo to admit his guilt. His henchmen then jump out afterwards and chase Banjo through the traps they set up earlier in the film. Banjo evades the traps, however Brinley and Tundra get caught in the last one as Banjo escapes into the park. Brinley and Tundra easily free themselves and run to find Banjo. To their shock, they find Banjo stuck in a giant cage, which was set up by Rocko's assistant, Itchy. Banjo is upset and hurt, thinking that they lied to him about Rocko not finding him. Brinley and Tundra try to free Banjo and apologize for everything that happened. Tundra then notices a rope at the top of the cage. She climbs up to it and unties it, freeing a grateful Banjo. When Itchy overhears this, he immediately goes to tell Rocko, who is completely angered by this that he strangles Itchy and knocks him out. He and his henchmen then sneak down to Kitty Kat Play, but when Ricky picks up Darlene by her tail, all of the kittens come out and begin attacking him and the other minions, but Rocko manages to escape the madness. As Rocko goes after Banjo, Banjo's parents and sisters arrive at the scene, and Papa Cat is angered at Rocko for trying to hurt his son. He then tells Banjo to go get a switch to spank Rocko with, which he agrees to do. He gets a stick, gives it to Papa Cat, and he begins whacking Rocko on the bottom with it. Crazy Legs then grabs a traffic pole and hits Rocko on the head with it, and also begins calling the animal control to send him away. The straycatchers arrive and take Rocko away, as Emily, Jean, Brinley, Tundra, and the other kittens then begin throwing toys at him as he gets put into the van. Villainous acts * Broken Crazy Legs's arm at some point * Made Crazy Legs poor by paying him cheaply, also stole all of his possessions and family treasures * Verbally abused kittens * Swung Lillia around by her tail and tried to throw her into the pond (Luckily, she was saved by Crazy Legs when he caught her) * Locked countless kittens including Banjo in the choky. * Threw Leyton out the window for eating candy. * Forced Scrawny to eat 1/3 of his own weight in cheesecake after stealing his. After he succeeded, Rocko took out a wine glass and smashed it on the floor, silencing all the kittens who were rooting for him. Category:Banjo the Woodpile Cat (2013) characters Category:Characters Category:NicThic Wiki